Den Kindern geht es gut
Den Kindern geht es gut ist die zweite Folge der dritten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean zwingt Sam dazu, Cicero, Indiana, zu besuchen, so dass er eine alte Flamme namens Lisa besuchen kann, mit der er neun Jahre zuvor eine Verabredung hatte. Dean ist erstaunt, als er nicht nur Lisa sieht, sondern auch ihren acht Jahre alten Sohn, Ben, der eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit ihm hat. Ben verschwindet bald spurlos und Sam und Dean entdecken, dass ein Wechselbalg, ein dämonischer Parasit, Kinder aus kleinen Städten fängt und ihre Form annimmt. In der Zwischenzeit hat Ruby Kontakt mit Sam und verrät einige überraschende Informationen über seine Mom. Handlung Cicero, Indiana: Als es bereits dunkel draußen ist, wartet die junge Frau Dana Keel vor ihrem Haus. Wenig später kommt ihr Ex-Man Richard vorbei, um die gemeinsame Tochter Katie nach Hause zu bringen. Die Kleine wollte heim, obwohl sie die Nacht eigentlich bei ihrem Vater verbringen sollte. Als die Mutter Katie fragt, was los ist, antwortet sie, dass sie es dort hasst, ihr Vater böse sei und es dort Monster gäbe. Später in dieser Nacht sitzt der Vater in seiner Werkstatt und bastelt an einem kleinen Schaukelpferd. Da es schon spät ist, will er die Werkstatt verlassen, jedoch geht die Säge ohne Grund an. Er schaltet sie zwar ab, aber kurze Zeit später geht sie erneut an. Diesmal sieht er sich die Säge genauer an, erschrickt jedoch und fällt auf die Säge. Der Mann ist auf der Stelle tot. Sam sitzt in einem Café und telefoniert mit Bobby, weil ein Ritual nicht richtig funktioniert. Dean kommt in der Zwischenzeit vorbei und zeigt ihm einen Zeitungsartikel über den Vorfall. Sam findet daran nichts Besonderes und so muss Dean zugeben, dass er sich nur wegen seiner alten Flamme Lisa Braeden dafür interessiert. Schließlich kann Dean Sam dann doch noch überzeugen, nach Indiana zu fahren. In Indiana angekommen, lässt Dean seinen Bruder vor einem Motel raus und fährt alleine zu Lisa. Sie ist ganz überrascht ihn zu sehen, nur leider findet bei ihr gerade eine Party statt. Dean lässt sich natürlich nicht so leicht abschütteln und sagt ihr, dass er Partys liebt. Wie sich herausstellt, handelt es sich bei der Party um den Kindergeburtstag von Lisas Sohn Ben. Der Kleine feiert seinen achten Geburtstag und hört, genau wie Dean, AC/DC, was Dean auch etwas zum Grübeln bringt, ob er nicht der Vater sein könnte. Während Lisa sich um eine Freundin kümmert, unterhält sich Dean mit Ben. Lisas Freundin erzählt ihr, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihre Tochter Katie macht, da irgendetwas an ihr verändert sei. Sie würde sogar so weit gehen und sagen, dass Katie nicht mehr Katie ist. Lisa ist gar nicht begeistert davon, wie ihre Freundin über Katie redet. Daraufhin holt sie Katie und verlässt die Party wieder. Anschließend fragt Dean Lisa, ob er der Vater von Ben ist, aber er ist es nicht. Sammy sitzt derweil in einem Restaurant, als Ruby sich an seinen Tisch setzt. Er fragt sie, was das für ein Messer war, mit dem sie die Dämonen getötet hat und wo sie es her hat. Ruby gibt ihm darauf jedoch keine vernünftige Antwort. Aber sie sagt Sam, dass sie an ihm wegen der Geschichte mit dem Dämon interessiert ist. Ruby macht eine Andeutung auf Mary und die Dinge, die mit ihr passiert sind. Sam weiß nicht recht, was sie damit meint und Ruby sagt ihm, dass er über Marys Freunde nachforschen soll. Nachdem Ruby das Lokal wieder verlassen hat, bekommt Sam einen Anruf von Dean, der ihm von dem seltsamen Geschehnissen in dem Wohnviertel erzählt. Katies Mom schläft im Wohnzimmer und als sie plötzlich aufwacht, steht Katie neben ihr. Sie umarmt die Kleine und sieht, dass Katies Spiegelbild völlig entstellt ist. Sammy gibt sich als Versicherungsvertreter aus, um sich die Häuser der Opfer anzusehen. Außen am Haus findet er an manchen Stellen etwas Rotes an die Wand geschmiert. An einem der Fenster steht ein kleines Mädchen, das Sammy beobachtet. Die Frau, die Sammy das Haus gezeigt hat, hat hinten im Nacken ein Mal. Auch Katies Mom bemerkt, dass sie so ein Mal im Nacken hat. Sie hat sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen, doch Katie steht vor der Tür und schreit immer wieder, dass sie sie hereinlassen soll. Dann klingelt es und eine Frau aus der Nachbarschaft steht vor der Tür. Sie will sich erkundigen, ob das Haus nun zum Verkauf steht oder nicht. Dean hat Ben auf einer Parkbank entdeckt und geht zum ihm. Ein anderer Junge hat Ben seinen Game Boy weggenommen, aber Ben will auf keinen Fall Deans Hilfe. Also geht Ben zu dem Jungen rüber, verpasst ihm einen kräftigen Schlag und holt sich seinen Game Boy zurück. Doch dann kommt Lisa und stellt Dean zur Rede, warum er Ben gesagt hat, er solle den Jungen schlagen. Lisa will, dass Dean sich aus ihrem Leben raushält und will mit Ben verschwinden, aber Ben geht noch einmal zu Dean, umarmt ihn und bedankt sich bei ihm. Katie und ihre Mom sind im Auto und wollen wegfahren. Als ihre Mom sie durch den Rückspiegel sieht, ist Katies Spiegelbild wieder völlig entstellt. Die beiden fahren zu einem See und Katies Mom steigt aus dem Auto. Sie lässt ihre Tochter im Auto sitzen und lässt es in den See rollen. Völlig aufgebracht kommt sie nach Hause und sieht Katie, die nun eigentlich tot sein sollte, in der Küche sitzen. Sammy sitzt an seinem Laptop und liest etwas über so genannte Wechselbälger nach. Die Wechselbälger sind Monster, die die Gestalt von Kindern annehmen können. Sammy nimmt an, dass die Changelings die Kinder in der Nachbarschaft entführt haben, was auch die Spuren an den Hauswänden erklären würde. Die Changelings suchen sich eine Mutter als Futterquelle und es scheint, als ob jeder, der die Verbindung stört, stirbt. Die richtigen Kinder sind aber immer noch lebend an einem Ort versteckt. Dean ist zu Lisa gefahren, um nach ihr und Ben zu sehen. Zuerst unterhalten die beiden sich, aber dann steht Ben auf einmal im Raum und will, dass Dean verschwindet. Dean merkt, dass mit Ben etwas nicht stimmt, aber Lisa wirft ihn raus. Ein wenig später läuft Dean um Lisas Haus herum und entdeckt an Bens Fenster die Spuren eines Wechselbalges. Er rennt daraufhin zu Sammy und dem Auto. Dean hat eine Idee, wo die richtigen Kinder versteckt sind und die beiden fahren zu einem leer stehenden Haus. Während Dean die Kinder gefunden hat, wird Sammy von einer Frau überrascht. Auch sie ist ein Wechselbalg, was er an ihrem Spiegelbild in der Tür erkennt. Zur selben Zeit muss auch Lisa feststellen, dass Ben einer der Wechselbälger ist. Dean und Sammy wollen gerade die Kinder befreien, als die Frau wieder auftaucht. Derweil versucht Lisa, das Haus zu verlassen, doch vor ihrer Haustür stehen schon einige der Wechselbälger. Schließlich gelingt es den beiden Brüdern doch noch, die Mutter der Wechselbälger zu verbrennen und so verschwinden die anderen Wechselbälger auch. Dean und Sam bringen Ben zurück nach Hause. Lisa und Dean unterhalten sich noch einmal und Dean fragt sie nochmals, ob sie sich wirklich sicher ist, dass er nicht Bens Vater ist. Als Ben ein Baby war, hat sie einen Bluttest machen lassen und ist sich deshalb auch sicher, dass er nicht sein Vater ist. Sam ist in seinem Hotelzimmer und versucht, alles über die Bekannten seiner Mutter herauszufinden. Er kommt zu dem Ergebnis, dass alle tot sind. Ein weiteres Mal trifft er sich mit Ruby. Er will wissen, wer sie ist und warum sie mehr über seine Familie weiß, als er selbst. Daraufhin zeigt sie ihm, dass sie in Wirklichkeit ein Dämon ist. Ruby weiß auch nicht, was mit seiner Mutter passiert ist, denn das Einzige, was sie weiß, ist, dass alles nur um ihn geht. Sie will ihm von Zeit zu Zeit helfen und sie wird ihm dabei helfen, Dean zu retten. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Lisa Braeden *Ben Braeden *Ruby *Dana Keel *Katie Keel *Richard Keel Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Wechselbälger *Banshee (nur erwähnt) Musik *'40,000 Miles' von Goodnight City *'Just for You' von Lee Lynch *'If It Ain't Easy' von Steve Carlson Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' The Kids Are Alright (Den Kindern geht es gut) *'Spanisch:' Los Niños están Bien (Den Kindern geht es gut) *'Französisch:' Les Enfants perdus (Die verlorenen Kinder) *'Italienisch:' Il mistero di Morning Hill (Das Geheimnis von Morning Hill) *'Portugiesisch:' Tudo Bem Com as Crianças (Den Kindern geht es gut) *'Polnisch:' Dzieciaki są w porządku (Den Kindern geht es gut) *'Tschechisch:' Nejsou děti jako děti (Sie sind Kinder wie Kinder) *'Ungarisch:' A gyerekek jól vannak (Den Kindern geht es gut) *'Finnisch:' Vaihdokkaat (Wechselbalg) Quelle Lisa Daum - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 03